Harry Negator
by WriterPON3
Summary: While on Earth, Al Negator comes across little Harry Potter being beaten by neighborhood bullies. After rescuing the boy he takes him back to the Aniverse. Unknown to Al, Harry has connections to the Aniverse that concerns a certain Aldebaran First Mate on the Righteous Indignation. Characters include Harry P. And Al N.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: To The Aniverse We GO!**

Al Negator watched from the bushes as the scale and skinless baboons assaulted another of their own. Somehow he had ended up on O'Hare's Engineer's homeworld. DuWott or something like that the boy's name was. He growled in rage when he saw the tubby child attacking the smaller boy in the abandoned streets. It was mid day and the children apparently where supposed to be in school. Also apparently all the grown baboons ignored the treatment of this one child. It ignited fires of rage in Al's heart when he saw this.

"HEY!" His voice, though a bit deep, rang loudly as he stood up from his hiding spot. "You think its funny beating up those smaller than your self? Your nothing but a coward. I oughta blast you from here to Warren!" He held his Maser out threateningly.

"Halloween was over two weeks ago freak!"

A laser sound and a blast later and the boy jumped as he was about to kick the black haired child on the ground. He looked to the side and saw the spot where the Maser blast had hit him smoking.

"The next one won't miss. Now GIT!" Al growled threateningly.

The furless baboons all ran down the street screaming.

The last thing Harry Potter saw before blacking out from the pain he was in was an alligator like creature looming over him...

A few days later, Harry woke in a strange room. It certainly wasn't his cupboard.

"Your awake. I was worried they'd kill'd ya." Harry looked over and jumped to see a lizard man standing on his hind legs.

"Where am I?" Was the first question the human 5 year old asked the strange creature.

"My apartment on Regis II. And let me tell you it wasn't easy getting you past the Toads.

Regis 2? Toads? Harry was so confused.

"I had to tell them you where my bastard son from a fling with a Berserker Babboon and your resemblence to DuWitt was a genetic anomaly. Anyway, time for a few explanations..."

**To Be Continued...**

**I've been reading the Bucky O'Hare Web Series lately on buckyoharedotorg and it is AWESOME. Though they did get a bit dark for what was originally a children's cartoon. Anyway this is my new HP/Bucky O'Hare crossover! FIRST! **

**And I believe Regis II was taken over by the Toad Empire from the Raccoons. Tell me if I'm wrong. **

**Please Leave A Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Fistful of Simoleons Part 1**

"Al Negator." Came the voice of the Air Marshall over their communications network. "We're in need of your services."

"Gee, I'd love to help you out Air Marshall, but as you can see I'm kind of busy right now." The Marshall looked down and saw a young mammal boy aiming a blaster with a katana at his hips.

"Whose the mammal brat?" The Marshall demanded.

"Surely it hasn't been that long that you've forgotten your own godson right Armadeus?" Al asked as Harry blasted a target that was spinning around with pictures on the edges.

"He's grown." Armadeus commented.

"I've been trainin' him. Couldn't have asked for a better student even if he was mah own scales and blood." Al said proudly as Harry finished firing and the Marshall saw several high up figures in the UAC with holes in their heads.

"Impressive." Armadeus said proudly. Then shook his head. "Al, we need you to sneak on board the Righteous Indignation and steal the Genus defense system clearance codes."

"Hmm. A mission like that is pretty risky." Al said rubbing his chiin. "What do you think son?" He asked his human adopted son.

"A high risk espionage mission like this would most likely be at least A rank. For the family discount." He added with a smirk at his godfather who looked disgruntled. "5 thousand Simoleons." Harry said to his father as he hopped on a desk. "2500 up front. 2500 when we're done." Then thought for a moment. "Iff it turns S rank. Double the original amount on completion in addition to the 5000."

Al clapped the boy's shoulders. Pride in his eyes. "You heard the little man Armadeus. 5000 Simoleons. Double the original on delivery of the codes if rank goes up."

Armadeus growled in fury. "That's extortion. That's blackmail!"

"Two of our specialties." Harry grinned up at the furious toad. "Besides, its the military's money. Not your own.

The Air Marshall growled. "Agreed. You two have forty eight hours. Air Marshall out.

Harry's godfather vanished from the screen. Al twirled his own blaster and hit a few cards that Harry missed over his shoulder. "Come on son. Time to prepare our papers."

"Right pop." Harry grinned and jumped down from the desk he had jumped on and followed the Sleazosaur.

Before they could begin their mission, they needed supplies...And what better supplier to spies and mercenaries than a sleazy rodent dealer...

"Here ya go Al. One Snooper for you." The rodent named Tinker handed Al his Snooper, a device that could hack into any computer system t o steal valuable information. "And your order kid. Two Snoopers." He handed the younger mercenary his two data cards. "And Al, your disablers and the detonators to set them off." He handed Al the explosives.

"Tinker your a credit to spies everywhere." Harry grinned as he saw the explosives in his father's hands.

"Think nothing of it my boy. Just doing what I do best." The rodent said with pride. Then glared at Al. "Now about those Mazumas."

"Of course Tinker. I always pay my bills on time." Al said to the rodent before reaching into his speedo and pulling out a couple of strange devices that Harry had never seen before. Tinker gathered them up eagerly and started inspecting them.

"Dad, what are Mazumas?" Harry asked curiously as Tinker tucked the video file devices away for later.

Al got nervous and coughed. "Something that grown ups enjoy at home in private on a warm summers eve." He said simply hoping to deter any more questions from the curious child.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off. Commander Dogstar appeared on the screen of a television mounted behind Tinker's desk. "Tinker! Open up! We have a warrant for your arrest.

Squeaking in fright, Tinker rushed over to the other side of the shop and pulled a lever to open a secret passageway. But Al smacked him down with his tail after scooping Harry up and running after him.

"Sorry Tinker, but me and my son are more important."

As Al left through the passage it closed leaving the impression of a solid wall and the lever returned to its position.

Commander Dogstar and a Wolf appeared in the room and started arresting the unconcious rodent. "By the authority invested in me by the Security Council of the United Animals Coalition I do hereby...

Dogstar leaned over as he just noticed Tinker on the floor. His First Mate kneels and checks for a pulse. "He's out cold Commander. Somebody got him before us."

Dogstar started sniffing around. "There's another scent here." He sniffed again. "Make that two scents. One a child's. But not any species I've smelled before...

Commander Dogstar and the wolf follow the scents to the wall where they found Tinker unconcious.

"The trail ends here sir. Whoever it was, they got away." The wolf said to the Commander.

"Yes well, no matter." Dogstar said. "We've carried out our mission. We shall report to the Council for our next assignment."

Dogstar and his First Mate leave the shop, a medic crew carrying the unconcious Tinker on a stretcher to their ship.

**To Be Continued... **

**Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 to come soon!**

**When Al legally adopted Harry, he made Armadeus (The Air Marshall) His godfather. **

**Techno Corner! **

**Snoopers - Data cards that can bypass any security system and download valuable information. **

**Mazuma's - Video File containers. Mainly used in the Adult Entertainment industry in the Aniverse. Sort of like Futuristic DvDs, Vhs tapes, etc. **

**Disabler's - Small explosive like devices that can force any defense system to be disabled in a matter of seconds. Perfect for a quick get away. **

**Please Leave A Review**


End file.
